L'idiotie peut être contagieuse
by Mangy
Summary: Aomine n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son intelligence mais plutôt pour son style de basket. Cependant, parfois, cela ne suffit pas pour réussir son année de lycée. Ses professeurs, ne sachant plus que faire décidèrent de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Mais personne ne s'attendait à un tel résultat… Pas même les acteurs principaux de cette histoire


Voilà le prologue de ma toute première fanfiction sur Kuroko no basket. Seule l'intrigue et les OCs sont miens. Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki et l'image à son auteur respectif.

Résumé complet : Aomine n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son intelligence mais plutôt pour son style de basket. Cependant, parfois, cela ne suffit pas pour réussir son année de lycée. Ses professeurs, ne sachant plus que faire décidèrent de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Mais personne ne s'attendait à un tel résultat… Pas même les acteurs principaux de cette histoire.

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki (sinon je me ferais un harem avec ses personnages)

Petite information: On m'a fait remarquer que les étudiants portaient l'uniforme d'hiver jusqu'en juin même s'ils pouvaient enlever les pulls et vestes en cas de forte chaleur. Après vérification, cela s'est avéré exact. J'ai donc modifié le chapitre en conséquence. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

* * *

><p>Prologue : Une mise au pas méritée<p>

C'était bien connu, Aomine n'était pas réputé pour son goût du travail ni pour ses capacités intellectuelles ultra-développées. Bien au contraire ! Sa stupidité n'avait d'égal que ses compétences en basket. Il n'était pas débile, juste incroyablement paresseux. Son manque de motivation, sa mauvaise attitude les rares fois où il prenait la peine de se présenter en cours et ses notes catastrophiques irritaient ses différents professeurs qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour capter l'intérêt du jeune homme. Certes, il avait été recruté pour son talent sportif mais, à Tôô, il existait une règle implicite. En échange d'un cursus incroyablement libre digne des universités avec un choix de matières mises à disposition des élèves introuvable ailleurs, ces derniers devaient obtenir des résultats corrects. Même ceux ayant été spécifiquement invités devaient se conformer à cette exigence. Malheureusement, l'As de la Génération des Miracles n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête malgré de nombreux avertissement de la part du corps professoral.

Ce qui l'avait mené à sa situation actuelle, convoqué dans le bureau du vice-directeur, un vieil homme ayant une tête similaire à celle des cochons et le caractère qui allait de pair avec son apparence on ne peut plus repoussante.

« J'espère que vous comprenez que votre comportement et vos résultats sont tout bonnement inadmissibles ! Vous séchez les cours, vous répondez à vos enseignants, vous faites preuve de violence envers vos camarades et parfois même envers vos ainés et vous ne vous présentez jamais aux entrainements de basket ! J'en ai assez ! Je vais donc prendre des mesures ! »

Le sportif regardait avec amusement son interlocuteur s'égosiller et devenir de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure de sa tirade à cause du manque d'oxygène. Son sourire moqueur n'échappa pas au plus âgé qui explosa littéralement, envoyant voler les papiers sur son bureau après avoir violemment claqué les mains dessus.

« Assez ! Puisque ça vous amuse, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à avoir un professeur particulier ? »

Ah ! Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Il aurait juste à le martyriser un peu pour avoir la paix. Personne ne résistait longtemps à sa langue acérée.

« Et si je l'entends se plaindre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, n'espérez même pas jouer à l'Interhigh ! »

Ça par contre, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout…

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

« Comment ça Aomine risque de ne pas pouvoir participer à l'Interhigh ? »

Le hurlement de Wakamatsu avait résonné dans le gymnase comme une bombe. Aomine se contenta de se curer les oreilles à l'aide de son petit doigt. Pendant ce temps-là, Momoi se plaça entre le paresseux et le reste de l'équipe comme un rempart et leur tendit une pile de feuilles.

« En fait… Il semblerait que les résultats d'Aomine-kun soient tout bonnement catastrophiques… Les professeurs veulent lui faire donner des cours particuliers. Et si, même avec ça, il continue sur cette pente, il sera privé de compétition… »

A ces mots, tous firent la grimace. Demander à leur génie de faire des efforts équivalait à vouloir la lune ! Imayoshi prit les documents donnés et vit qu'il s'agissait des contrôles du bleuté. Son rictus habituel se creusa encore plus.

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi nul ?! 5 en anglais ! 23 en japonais ! 17 en histoire ! Et le reste, c'est pas mieux ! »

Les titulaires se regroupèrent autour de leur capitaine pour attester de ses paroles. Susa se massa les tempes, sentant un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Le blond piqua une de ses crises dont lui seul avait le secret. Sakurai se contenta de trembler comme une feuille. Le principal concerné se mit à bailler de manière à montrer son ennui.

« Mais l'Interhigh est dans à peine deux semaines… Qui va s'occuper d'Aomine-san ? »

La question du froussard laissa un blanc. Tous se figèrent d'effroi. Qui allait devoir s'y coller ? Surtout que le bronzé ne comptait certainement pas coopérer. Qui serait le pauvre malheureux qui allait devoir supporter les changements d'humeur du numéro 5 ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Les rassura la rosée, le sourire aux lèvres. « Ce sont les professeurs qui vont choisir son prof de soutien ! »

De nombreux soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Une corvée d'évitée, une ! Une voix à l'accent si particulier s'éleva de nouveau alors que son propriétaire laissait de nouveau son regard défiler sur les papiers.

« Mais j'aimerai qu'on m'explique comment tu fais pour être aussi nul … »

La pâleur de son visage et son expression déconfite montraient bien le peu d'espoir qu'il possédait à propos de cette mesure. La personne désignée allait certainement abandonner à mi-chemin… Si ce n'est dès le départ en voyant ces torchons représentatifs du niveau du Power Forward. Il avait beau avoir une personnalité un peu tordue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié du pauvre mouton sacrifié par des professeurs dépassés.

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

Et dès le lendemain, en arrivant, le vice-directeur se présenta devant le presque délinquant pour lui annoncer que le directeur avait désigné personnellement la personne parfaite pour lui enseigner. Il avait même ajouté un commentaire après lui avoir dit d'aller à la bibliothèque le midi pour les présentations.

« Crois-moi, vous n'allez plus rigoler bien longtemps ! »

Après sa tirade, somme toute recyclée à l'infinie dans les films policiers, le vieil homme le planta là, en plein milieu du couloir. La cloche sonna quelques instants plus tard, le forçant à se trainer en classe pour s'effondrer à sa place qui était située au fond à côté de la fenêtre. A peine le cours commencé que le sportif posa sa tête sur ses bras et s'endormit comme une masse, comme à peu près la moitié des étudiants présents. La 1.D étant en grande partie composée d'athlètes recrutés, elle n'était pas du tout axée sur la réussite scolaire même si un minimum était exigé. Au contraire de la 1.C qui regroupait tous ceux ayant réussi l'examen d'entrée avec brio à quelques rares exceptions près. Il y avait toujours des erreurs d'attribution dans les classes après tout.

Il passa toute la matinée affalé sur son bureau et ce fut d'ailleurs Momoi qui se chargea de le réveiller à grand renfort de cris stridents. Derrière elle était planqué Sakurai qui attendait en tremblotant de remettre le bento qu'il avait préparé à sa « demande ». Aomine se leva paresseusement de son siège et s'avança à pas lents vers la sortie avant de se faire interrompre par son amie d'enfance.

« Aomine-kun ! Où vas-tu ?

-Eh bien… » Fit l'interpellé en se retournant et en se grattant le crâne. « Tête de con m'a ordonné de rencontrer mon 'prof particulier' à la bibli. J'y vais là. Ryou, garde mon bento.

-Oui, Aomine-san ! »

Sur ce, il laissa ses deux coéquipiers pour se diriger vers cette pièce où il n'était allé qu'une seule et unique fois, lors de la visite du bâtiment. Le bronzé traversa le couloir des premières années et descendit les escaliers pour atteindre l'édifice regroupant les clubs culturels, les réserves, les classes de musique et de travaux manuels et les laboratoires. Deux minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte de la bibliothèque qu'il fit coulisser plutôt brutalement, faisant sursauter les occupants de la pièce dont le vice-directeur. Ce dernier était assis à une petite table située au fond derrière les rangées de livres remplies à craquer et ne manqua pas de le fusiller du regard avant de lui indiquer le siège en face. Il s'exécuta de mauvaise foi, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser sa chance. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'écraser de tout son poids sur la chaise et de prendre une posture détendue, les jambes écartées et les mains dans les poches. Ne voyant personne d'autre, l'athlète haussa un sourcil. Face à cette attitude, le plus vieux s'empourpra de colère et croisa les bras. Il ne se passa que quelques minutes lorsque quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce. Cependant, le bleuté n'y prêta pas attention, préférant énerver son interlocuteur qui mordait à chaque fois à l'hameçon.

« Excusez-moi du retard… »

Aomine cessa ce combat de regard pour le diriger vers le bout de table où se tenait quelqu'un. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Juste devant lui se trouvait une fille de son âge qui possédait une poitrine comme il les aimait. Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer un petit moment avant de lever la tête pour détailler son visage. Elle avait de courts cheveux bruns coupés en carré plongeant dont les pointes retombaient au niveau du cou. Sa frange consistait en une mèche partant du côté gauche de son front pour traverser et pointer vers la droite. De grands yeux assez aiguisés croisèrent les siens avant qu'il ne les dirige vers la gauche de son visage où étaient retenus quelques cheveux à l'aide d'une barrette orange qui jurait avec le rouge du nœud de l'uniforme d'hiver du lycée. Elle portait ce dernier normalement même si le pull et la veste semblaient absents. Sa chemise blanche à manches longues boutonnée jusqu'en haut et le col bien plié autour du nœud et la jupe plissée noire à bande blanche formaient l'ensemble. Le seul changement notable était la paire de collant noire opaque qui recouvrait ses jambes au lieu des chaussettes montantes classiques. A première vue, elle faisait la même taille que son amie d'enfance.

Sérieusement ?! On lui donnait pour prof une fille ? Ils croyaient vraiment que lui imposer quelqu'un de son type allait l'adoucir ? Le vice-directeur l'arracha de sa contemplation en se raclant la gorge et en énonçant de sa voix nasillarde désagréable.

« Aomine, voici Masamune Ginga qui est en même année que toi en classe C. Crois-moi tu as intérêt à coopérer sinon tu peux dire adieu à l'Interhigh ! Mettez-vous d'accord pour les sessions d'étude ! Sur ce… Je vous laisse ! »

Dès que le vieil homme quitta la pièce, la brunette prit sa place en face, mit ses coudes sur la table avant de place son menton sur la paume de ses mains et se contenta de l'observer sans un mot. Cela agaça prodigieusement le joueur de basket.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça !? »

La lycéenne sourit malicieusement devant la question et rigola même un peu, ne semblant même pas se formaliser du ton agressif de son interlocuteur.

« Oh ! Pour rien ! C'est juste que ça fait presque un mois que les cours ont commencé et j'ai eu le temps d'entendre de nombreuses rumeurs et remarques à ton propos ! Tu n'es pas vraiment comme on te dépeint, tout du moins pas physiquement. »

Sa tirade le fit tiquer. Alors comme ça, des rumeurs circulaient sur lui… Curieux malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, sans pour autant être plus agréable.

« Et que dit-on de moi ?

-Tu as un peu une image de monstre. Comme quoi ta personnalité infecte se refléterait sur ton apparence. Je te rassure tout de suite, tu n'es pas laid. Mais c'est vrai que ton expression en ce moment n'est pas la plus jolie qui doit exister dans ton répertoire… »

Aomine, en entendant ces mots, commença à comprendre pourquoi on lui avait refilé cette fille et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Généralement, tout le monde avait peur de son physique peu orthodoxe pour un japonais. Sa peau bronzée, la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux ainsi que sa grande taille lui valaient souvent des regards de travers et une attitude apeurée de la part de ses camarades. Masamune Ginga semblait différente dans le sens où, même s'il lui avait parlé avec agressivité à deux reprises, elle n'avait pas flanché d'un pouce.

« Mais bon… » Reprit la jeune fille en se grattant la tête « On est pas là pour discuter de ça. Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je ne me suis pas portée volontaire pour te donner des cours mais je me voyais mal dire non au directeur lorsqu'il m'a convoquée dans son bureau…

-Et donc ? » La questionna le sportif avec son sourire moqueur distinctif.

« Si tu coopères, on pourra se débarrasser de l'autre plus rapidement. On en finit vite et on en parle plus. Cet arrangement te convient ? »

Cette pique le fit ricaner. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait obéir bien gentiment comme un bon petit chien ? Non merci ! Il n'était pas Kise ou Murasakibara qui se changeaient en loques dès qu'on les appâtait un peu !

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ? » Rétorqua-t-il après s'être calmé un peu en prenant exactement la même pose que son interlocutrice.

« A vrai dire… Non. » Avoua cette dernière avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête de dépit. « Mais c'est toi qui a le plus à perdre dans cette histoire…

-Comment ça ?

-C'est pas moi qui vais me faire retirer des titulaires à cause de mes mauvais résultats… N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait visé là où ça faisait mal. Son expression devint douloureuse. Il détestait étudier et, depuis que Satsuki lui refusait l'accès à ses notes, avait pris du retard en conséquence. Au collège, il arrivait à passer de justesse mais maintenant… Finalement, il finit par acquiescer avec hésitation.

« Heureuse de voir que tu comprends la situation ! Peux-tu me dire tes dernières notes ? J'aimerai savoir à quel rythme on va devoir commencer. »

Alors là… Masamune allait tomber des nus. Même la rosette avait halluciné. Et quand il se souvenait de la réaction de ses coéquipiers, Aomine avait envie de hurler de rire. Il n'allait pas oublier ça ! Au contraire, le bleuté prendrait bien soin d'ancrer cette image dans sa mémoire !

« Ma meilleure note, c'est 39 en biologie. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence et l'expression de la brunette valait vraiment le coup. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Cela lui rappela un poisson rouge. Et le plus amusant fut, qu'après quelques instants durant lesquels elle resta figée, son front rentra brutalement en contact avec le bois. Puis sa tête se releva légèrement de manière à laisser reposer son menton sur la surface plane de la table.

« On va devoir y passer tous les jours de la semaine et les samedi où on a cours aussi… »

Le bronzé, voyant une chance de s'échapper, répliqua d'une voix qui aurait pu être convaincante s'il ne se comportait pas de la sorte.

« Et l'entrainement de basket ?

-Tu n'y vas jamais… »

Et vlan ! Dans les dents ! Daiki aurait dû se douter que ça ne fonctionnerait pas…

« Tous les jours, après les cours, on se rejoindra à la bibliothèque. Les préliminaires de l'Interhigh commencent le 16 mai donc, il faut montrer une amélioration aux contrôles des deux semaines qui vont suivre. Même si t'atteins pas la moyenne, c'est pas grave du moment qu'on augmente de dix points la note de départ. ..»

La déclaration de la jeune fille avait du sens. Du moment que le bleuté montrait des signes d'amélioration, les professeurs allaient lui foutre la paix pour le moment.

« Et puis… » Poursuivit-elle tout en se redressant finalement. « Je pense que pour certaines matières, ça ne va pas être très compliqué… Augmenter de dix points une note catastrophique, si t'y met du tien, ça devrait aller… »

En effet, s'il y mettait du sien. Ginga ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle allait réussir à empêcher l'exclusion du jeune homme. Vu l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir, elle commençait à douter un peu… Beaucoup… Énormément même !

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

Le duo ne se sépara que vingt minutes avant la fin de la pause déjeuner, le temps de discuter de la durée des cours. Aomine finit par accepter les nombreux rendez-vous. On ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix…

L'athlète était revenu le plus vite possible à sa salle de classe pour pouvoir manger au plus vite le bento de Sakurai. Il était bien obligé de reconnaitre le talent de son camarade en cuisine. Ce dernier prenait même la peine de faire des personnages et son omelette correspondait à ses goûts. Il tentait de savourer le repas malgré la vitesse à laquelle il devait l'engloutir, les jacassements incessants de Momoi et les excuses incessantes du Shooting Gard.

« Ce soir, tu dois venir à l'entrainement Aomine-kun ! »

Et voilà… Elle lui servait toujours le même discours. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas suivis Tetsu ? Satsuki se sentait peut être responsable de lui mais parfois elle se prenait vraiment pour sa mère…

« Je peux pas…

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas !? » S'énerva la rosette.

« Je commence les cours avec ma prof ce soir. Je vais jamais à l'entrainement, j'en ai pas besoin, alors elle a voulu commencer tout de suite pour en finir au plus vite.

-Elle ? » Lui demanda la manager en mettant les mans sur les hanches.

« Mon prof de soutien est une fille. »

Cette affirmation laissa ses camarades littéralement « bouche bée », le laissant en paix jusqu'à la sonnerie. La pause déjeuner étant terminée, la jeune fille dû quitter la salle de classe pour rejoindre la sienne se situant à l'autre bout du couloir, laissant son ami d'enfance reprendre son activité préférée. C'est-à-dire dormir, au grand désespoir de ses professeurs. Il n'apprendrait jamais… Si seulement cette tête de mule écoutait un peu plus en cours… Ses notes ne seraient pas aussi mauvaises…

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

De son côté, Ginga avait imité son nouvel élève pour pouvoir manger son bento, préparé par ses sois contrairement à certains. Elle se demandait comment gérer la charge qui lui avait été attribuée contre son gré. Elle aurait préféré oublier sa situation mais l'absence de sa meilleure amie la laissait dans un silence prompt à la réflexion. Ne sachant pas par quoi commencer l'apprentissage de l'As de l'équipe de basket, la brunette essaya de se focaliser sur la saveur que dégageait sa croquette lorsqu'elle mordit dedans tout en observant ses différents camarades de classe. La plupart était plongée dans des conversations intellectuelles propres à la 1C ou en train de relire les notes prises lors du cours précédant. Cette attitude l'agaçait positivement. Tout le monde savait ce que signifiait d'être placé en classe C. Cette dernière regroupait les étudiants s'étant classés dans les trente premiers à l'examen d'entrée et était tout l'opposé de la classe D, composée des sportifs recrutés spécialement par les différents entraineurs de l'école. Cependant, la pression que leur mettaient les professeurs n'avait rien de saine et montrait bien l'inégalité de traitement entre eux et les athlètes qui se la coulaient douce. La première année ne se faisait pas d'illusion. On lui avait collé Aomine Daiki pour la punir d'avoir refusé d'entrer dans l'école sur recrutement et surtout d'avoir refusé de pratiquer le sport pour lequel ils l'ont approchée. Avec un peu de chance, le rebelle allait coopérer assez pour ne pas avoir à le supporter plus longtemps que nécessaire. Cette pensée la fit soupirer. Elle pouvait toujours rêver…

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il y eut un brouhaha produit par les élèves se précipitant dehors afin de ne pas arriver en retard à leurs différents clubs. Aomine, à la différence des autres, prit tout son temps. Masamune pouvait l'attendre et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Mais s'il voulait participer aux matchs, il allait devoir y mettre de sien. C'était le seul moyen qui lui restait pour trouver un adversaire à sa valeur, peu lui importait le nombre d'adversaires qui lui fallait écraser… Se renfrognant à cette pensée, il marcha d'un pas lourd vers la bibliothèque.

En arrivant, il vit la brunette appuyée sur le mur à côté de la porte coulissante. Dès qu'elle l'aperçût, elle le salua d'un hochement de tête et rentra dans la salle, l'intimant par cette action à la suivre. Ils s'installèrent à la même table que plus tôt, l'un face à l'autre. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux avant que Ginga ne se décide de le briser.

« Alors… Peux-tu me donner tes derniers contrôles pour que je voie l'ampleur de la catastrophe ? »

Le basketteur s'attendait à cette question et aussi sortit-il les feuilles en question rapidement avant de les tendre à sa « professeur » sans aucune honte. La lycéenne tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre mais elle avait une envie de plus en plus croissante de se jeter par la fenêtre au fur et à mesure des copies. Ces torchons étaient difficilement lisibles. Le joueur avait une écriture de cochon tant et si bien que certaines de ses réponses, bien que justes, étaient barrées tant elles étaient mal écrites. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus étaient les erreurs sur des notions datant du collège. Tout en soupirant, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard ennuyé du bronzé.

« On va commencer par l'anglais car c'est là où tu es le plus mauvais… »

Si tôt ces mots prononcés que la jeune fille se leva de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers les nombreuses étagères, laissant quelques instants son élève. Elle se stoppa devant l'une d'entre elles pour chercher un peu avant de revenir et de poser un livre aux couleurs vives sur la table, un manuel de toute évidence. Les sourcils du sportif tressautèrent devant le titre.

« L'anglais pour les débutants ?! Tu te fiches de moi Masamune ? »

Son ton menaçant ne sembla pas l'effrayer. Au contraire, un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage aux traits harmonieux.

« Celui qui ne sait même pas utiliser le verbe être au présent ne devrait pas faire le malin. Je vais te donner des phrases simples en japonais tirées de ce livre et tu vas me les traduire en anglais. »

Cette consigne d'une simplicité enfantine ne fit que l'agacer encore plus mais il sortit malgré tout son porte-mine et arracha une page d'un de ses cahiers.

« Ce n'est pas fini. Nous allons reprendre chaque erreur et recommencer tant qu'il y en aura. Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne feras pas un sans-faute. Tu me suis ? »

Aomine se contenta de lui adresser un rictus moqueur, sûr de sa réussite, avant de faire claquer sa langue et de se pencher sur sa feuille. Ginga ne se formalisa pas de cette attitude dédaigneuse et lui adressa au contraire un grand sourire. Il allait vite déchanter !

« Bien… Commençons ! Essayons d'en finir vite si possible…

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

Deux heures ! Deux longues heures. Ce fut le temps qu'il mit avant de réussir parfaitement l'exercice. A chaque faute, il se faisait reprendre et la jeune fille lui expliquait pourquoi il se trompait. A chaque essai, le nombre d'erreur diminuait mais à chaque nouvelle tentative, elle changeait les phrases même si les structures étaient identiques. Il recommençait encore et encore. Quand ce fut enfin fini, la brunette lui ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux au travers de la table qui les séparait.

« Tu vois ? Les verbes être et avoir ne sont pas si sorciers. On a même pu faire des modaux et les temps du passé. Demain, on va faire des maths et je vérifierai si tu as retenu ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui.»

Même si Aomine avait violemment repoussé sa main, il devait quand même concéder que ses explications étaient faciles à comprendre et moins ennuyeuses que celles des professeurs. Ils séparèrent à la sortie du lycée, non sans avoir rangé leurs affaires, avec l'idée que côtoyer l'autre ne serait peut-être pas si pénible que ça. Masamune Ginga, hein… Peut-être qu'à défaut d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, ils allaient au moins s'entendre et coopérer. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait faire plus d'effort. Ah ça, non !

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

Dès que le jeune homme fut rentré, il se fit acculer par Momoi. Tout ce que le bleuté voulait était de se coucher sur son lit pour faire une sieste pré-dinatoire bien méritée. Cependant, il avait dû s'installer sur le canapé situé en face de celui de son amie d'enfance et voisine dans le salon décoré à la mode occidentale. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard suspicieux, limite accusateur.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas martyrisé cette pauvre fille comme tu le fais avec Sakurai-kun ! Je me mettrai en colère si tu es méchant avec elle ! »

Ce n'était pas sa faute si Ryou était un trouillard de première ! Bon, il en profitait un peu pour avoir des bento et les devoirs importants mais il ne lui avait jamais tapé dessus contrairement à Wakamatsu qui en redemandait parfois. A son avis, le blond était masochiste. Certes, il n'était pas un enfant de chœur mais cette méfiance de la part de celle qui était censée le connaitre le mieux faisait naitre une sensation désagréable en lui.

« Je lui ai rien fait ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais rentrer chez toi. Ma mère va bientôt rentrer des courses et je viens de me taper deux heure d'anglais alors j'ai franchement pas envie de supporter tes babillages incessants. »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il guida doucement mais fermement la rosette complètement éberluée à la porte. L'athlète la laissa comme ça sur le palier. L'information qu'elle venait de recevoir la stupéfiait littéralement. A tel point qu'elle resta figée sur place un long moment.

« Aomine-kun a travaillé ?!»

* * *

><p>Voilà le prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous plait ! Donnez-moi vos impressions par review. Toute critique constructive est la bienvenue ! J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez.<p> 


End file.
